


Interlude

by MahnaMahna



Series: Lilith [2]
Category: Legend (1985)
Genre: F/M, Human/Monster Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahnaMahna/pseuds/MahnaMahna
Summary: Lily and her Dark Lord spend an evening in conversation and closeness. A slice of life post-Decent. Fluff and lemon, essentially.
Relationships: Darkness/Lily (Legend)
Series: Lilith [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546699
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Interlude

Lily walked into their chambers one evening in search of her lord to find him reclining on the bed already. The cushions behind him propped him up and allowed him space to tip his head up and back, the tips of his great horns resting along the top of the headboard. As she entered his eyes opened and he hummed and extended an arm in invitation. 

She walked calmly towards him, only to bound up and throw herself onto his chest in one playful movement once she reached the bedside. Lily’s full weight dropping on him bounced his frame a bit in the bed but otherwise disturbed him no more than pushing his breath out in a quiet huff. She sat up, straddling his chest rather than lying across it bodily.

His smile was indulgent as he questioned, “Is this the night hag, come to steal my breath and taunt me in my repose?”

“Perhaps. Are you frightened?”

“Petrified.”

Lily narrowed her eyes at him, giving him a sharp poke to the sternum for his lies. “You should be, fiend. I could smother you where you lie,” at this she lifted her skirt enough to cover his face with it, obscuring his vision.

“I see now,” he replied, dragging the fabric further, exposing her legs to him under it. “a succubus instead. She seeks to end me by means other than asphyxiation.” He turned just a bit and attempted to nip Lily’s thigh, causing her to jump and reclaim her skirt with a giggle.

She moved further down, enough to lean forward and rest her forearms against him and place a soft kiss on his prominent chin. He relaxed at that, letting his eyes fall closed again as he resettled his head. Or rather, resettled his horns. 

Looking up, Lily noticed the way the slightly curved tips of them rested _just_ into the grooves of the ornately carved headboard. The bed was large and the headboard wide, evenly spaced scallops cut into the pattern from the top. Exactly the right width for him to settle those incredible, massive horns into, and perhaps…

She looked at his lax face, saw how he was sitting at just the angle to let his shoulders drop and stretch out his corded neck. Perhaps it was by design.

“Are they terribly heavy?” Lily asked softly, reaching out a hand to grip the skin at the base of one horn where it connected to his skull.

“My neck and back have more than enough strength to bear them.”

Lily smothered her smile. In some ways, he was just like every other man. She looked back to where her hand rested, rubbed a bit at the taught red skin there and received a rather bull-like chuff in response. This smile she let through. In most ways he was not.

She slid off of him, though his disapproving grunt followed. Instead she sat beside him, trying to pull him forward. He did not budge. 

“Get up a bit, let me sit behind you,” she entreated as she attempted to squirm one foot under his back. He did as she asked, allowing her to sit back on the cushions herself, those twisted spires framing her shoulders as they rested again on the wood above her. His head pillowed on her flat belly just below her breasts, her legs wrapped securely around his torso. Large hands grasped at the dainty feet that landed on his ribs, dwarfing them. He was surely heavy, but she found his solid weight pleasant.

Lily ran her hands softly over his skin, her fingers sweeping a soothing path down the base of his cranium and neck. She traced his pointed ears, wrung again at the connection of each horn. His eyes were still closed as he sighed, enjoying her attention. 

Emboldened, she dug her fingers into the firm flesh of his shoulders, kneading with as much strength as her hands possessed. His only response was the twitch of one prominent brow and the slight upturn of his mouth on one side. Lily thought for a moment, then rested her elbows on him instead and pressed down hard. He grunted softly when she slid them from his neck outwards.

“Ah _hah_,” she exclaimed quietly, pleased. 

Lily continued, noting how slack his frame was becoming. “Power is a heavy thing. We must all put down our burdens from time to time, no matter how great our strength.”

“My lady is wise as well as beautiful.” 

“And my lord is still a flatterer,” Lily smiled down at him, though his eyes were still closed. 

“It is only true,” he replied. “You are perfection. See, here,” and his eyes cracked opened as he lifted an arm, tracing the tip of a claw against her lower lip, dragging it down. “This rosebud mouth is the sweetest I have ever tasted. To drink of these lips builds my desire to taste you _everywhere_\- _ah_, and there. If I seek the roses in your cheeks as well, it is so easy to draw them out with simple words.” He dipped the same finger into her mouth for a moment and then lifted up as he lowered her head and caught her in a brief but deep kiss. “I dearly love that maiden's blush, but wonder how long it will take for me to rid you of it. I will revel in the effort.”

“Still that silver tongue of yours,” She laughed, slapping his chest lightly in reproach. He caught her hand in his, kissing the palm briefly as the color in her face rose to match the fingers which held hers. 

“Enjoy my tongue, do you?” He pulled her head down again, just far enough to lick the end of her nose. Lily gasped and then clapped her hand over his mouth, so he started pushing the tip of that tongue through the seams of her fingers, curling it around them.

“You’re a barbarian, do you know that?”

He pulled her hand away for a moment, “A hedonist. There is a difference,” and promptly put it back to continue his activities.

“Either way, you’re wicked.”

“Ooh,” he groaned without moving her hand this time. “Say so again.” His pleading was accompanied by a wolfish grin that she felt take shape under her fingers and a mischievous squint to his eye. 

“You’re a wicked, wicked man and you should be ashamed.”

“Mmm,” he hummed with pleasure. Lily pulled her hand from his mouth only to hunch down and wrap her arms around his neck. She pressed her cheek against his forehead from above and relaxed into him. 

“We must develop _your_ power,” he said after a time, his eyes closed once more. 

He had said such things before. Lily knew that he was a master of the dark arts, a sorcerer of the greatest skill. He spent many days in ritual, in meditation, pulling at the threads of magic which ran through the Earth and influencing forces both above and below. His efforts kept the darkness thriving, kept it’s footing in the world that birthed her. He was far from the only practitioner, but he anchored them all as surely as did the roots of the great tree crawl deep into the soil and steady it’s trunk.

“And what power will I wield?”

“You will do great many things, I know it. Your heart remains pure through tribulation, through loss of innocence. It is a potent thing to use that purity for dark magic. It is a matter of knowledge that you must pursue, practice that you must dedicate yourself to. What you practice is your own choice.”

The thought was thrilling, but apprehension lingered. So many changes in this new life of hers. “I worry that my progress will be slow. It is all so strange to me.”

"Fret not, the aptitude is there and time means little,” he said lightly.

“I’ve no aptitude for magic.“

“Not so. Tell me you’ve never caught a glimpse of things to come in the flash of a clear pool, or shivered at the name of someone you did not know was dead.” He looked up at her pointedly. “I can smell it around you, taste it on your skin. Think on it.”

Lily did so. She thought of strange dreams and uneasy feelings, of the afternoon in the castle gardens when she had known with certainty the moment her mother had died. Daydreams that had later seemed like odd coincidences, like that moment in Nell's cottage during which she imagined the world crusted in ice, staring in a daze at the clock on her mantle…

“Daydreams…” She traced little circles on his skin where her hands rested, tapping on him as she thought. 

“Visions, Lily. Premonition. I can help you hone it. Do you understand now?”

“Perhaps.”

“You will, in time. It is easier coming for woman, she has innate power that man cannot touch. There are things within her grasp that will ever be elusive to him.”

“Such as?”

“_Creation_, my dear. You are the bearer of life itself, the very soul of the universe. Such things fuel natural talent.”

They were quiet a minute, he resting, she thinking. When her legs began to fall asleep she shoved at him in an attempt to free herself and caught the smirk he tried to hide as he pretended not to notice her struggle.

“Go on then, get up so I can move,” she huffed, giving him one last push. 

“Can you not decide where to sleep, woman? Your wavering disturbs my rest.”

“Off you, wicked fiend!”

“How can I refuse her,” he chuckled, sitting up, “when she speaks so sweetly to me?”

Lily extricated herself, waiting only for him to lie back down before moving to straddle him once more. He laughed again, greatly amused. 

“You twist 'round and 'round me like a snake, I almost expect for you to try swallowing me whole in a moment.”

“You’d like that too much.”

“I would. Alas, you would not be able to fit me in your mouth. I know this, I have witnessed you struggle with the task before.” She groaned and covered her face with her hands as he spoke, mirthful. “Though the struggle itself is such a delight. Such _effort_ my lady expends to please me.”

“Positively incorrigible,” she said, exasperated. 

He took her wrists, gently pulling her hands from her pink face. “Do not hide that blush from me, my love. Let me savor it.” Lily allowed him to move her hands, meeting his eye boldly despite the color in her cheeks. “There is magic in you, Lady, which cannot be denied. I look upon you and feel myself under a spell. Who but the most powerful sorceress could beguile me so?” He sat up then, enfolding her in his arms and kissing her. She moaned when he deepened the kiss, rocking once against him. When she did, he broke away to say, “And there, I see what else my words do besides make you blush. You like it when I’m lewd to you.” He punctuated this statement with a roll of his hips and a gentle bite at her bottom lip. Lily moaned again.

“Hush, you,” she breathed, sealing her mouth back against his.

He laid back once more and she was dragged with him, still in his arms, running her hands up the back of his neck to settle there while she kissed him. His hands moved down to bunch in her skirt, the gauzy fabric shimmering as he pulled it upwards. Her deep violet dress was light and cut in a fashion that she would once have found rather scandalous, but it was too warm down here for layers of skirts and sleeves. Besides that, modesty was no virtue in this place. Indeed, her dark love very much enjoyed discouraging it in her.

Once he had dragged her skirt high enough, he reached down again to slide his hands up her bare thighs. Lily sighed at the heat of his skin as his fingers moved further up, up over her backside and all the way to her hips then down again, caressing, kneading. His claws scraped softly against her, making her shiver. 

Lily sat up again, grinding against his mounting desire as she did so. She allowed him to pull the dress over her head and cared not where he threw it as she leaned in, arching her chest towards him. He immediately latched onto a nipple, sucking hard at it, drawing a deep moan from her. Lily’s nails dug into his chest where her hands rested and he growled and gripped her hips tightly in response, thrusting up against her.

She pulled away only to divest him of his clothing, crawling down to drag the fabric from his legs. He lifted his hips to assist her, watching her. Once she accomplished this task, Lily moved back over him and immediately began to work his waiting erection inside of her with only a little difficulty. Her hands were back on his chest and his were wrapped around her ribcage as he leaned up and his mouth continued it’s sweet assault on her breasts.

Lily rode him hard, her world narrowing to an awareness only of him, to sensation and need. He thrust up into her in turn, lifting her, adding a force that made her cry out. She was ravenous, her craving for his incredible heat and the passions he evoked in her ever bubbling below the surface of her skin, ready to burn her up at the slightest provocation. 

He bit down hard on her nipple, his tongue flicking at it behind his teeth. Lily moaned sharply as the feeling pushed her into ecstasy, the fluttering of her muscles around him causing him to groan and drive himself deep. She was blinded by it for a moment, caught in a wave of bliss that left her dizzy.

When Lily lost her rhythm, hampered by the twitching in her legs, he rolled them over and turned her to her stomach, pinning her hips to the bed with his own, his legs on either side of hers. He pushed back inside of her and started a measured, steady pace, finishing each stroke with force. Lily whimpered into the pillow, shaking. Her whole body tingled as he lowered his torso, the smooth skin down his front pressing against her back. His arms snaked under her, one hand settling under her belly and the other sliding a path between her breasts and holding her securely as it curled around her neck. 

He held her like that, gently, firmly, driving into her as he mouthed the back of her neck. His hot breath sent shivers down her spine and curled her toes as his tongue stretched out to lick a burning path up to her ear. Lily squirmed beneath him, limbs tense and unable to keep still. He was surrounding her, filling her, consuming her.

The hand under her belly moved lower, down to where to they were connected. His long fingers worked between her and the bed, coming to rest with the tender bud of her pleasure pinched between his middle and forefingers, his palm resting flat against her mound. The extra friction had her moaning, writhing against his hand as he continued to work deeply into her, pressing so close that there were no gaps between their bodies.

He had her falling apart again within minutes this way, the angle and the stretch of him prolonging her peak and keeping her riding high, pulsing around him until she sobbed with it, until she was so sensitive that she worried briefly, deliriously that he'd tear her in two. His hand tightened around her neck, enough to constrict but not choke her, and his arms squeezed around her body as he pressed his hips tight to hers and throbbed inside of her with a long, low groan. 

He turned, still folded around her, bringing her with him to their sides. Lily breathed hard, limp, moaning softly as she settled, aftershocks still racing through her. His hands soothed across her skin, tracing languid patterns on her heated flesh and scraping lightly with his claws.

“Forever blushing so prettily for me,” he said against her neck, “and yet you become so wanton the moment I touch you.”

“Mmm,” Lily moaned back, unable to form words just yet.

“I think it is not embarrassment, but arousal that colors your cheeks. My dear lady,” he wrapped himself more tightly around her body, “so delicate, so insatiable.”

“Delicate nothing,” Lily said, “I thought I was a succubus.”

“The most delicate, lovely succubus that ever there was,” he responded, picking up one of her hands and placing it against his own, a demonstration of how much smaller it was. He curled his fingers, engulfing her fist inside of his. “Your desire will serve you in your practice. Sex magic is a powerful thing, too. The strength of the desire that feeds it affects the potency of the work.”

“And we shall practice it together?”

“Naturally.”

“Then potent it shall be.” He hummed in agreement, kissing the back of her neck. “I never imagined my own hunger would be so great, truly,” she confessed quietly. "I have _wanted_ before, but not the way that I want you.”

“I have told you, Lily. We are true mates, bound in spirit as well as flesh, since the moment you first danced with the shadows in my hall. You can feel it, can you not?”

Lily was quiet a moment, gathering her thoughts. “Yes. I felt it then, but there was so much else at stake. I was so frightened... and I was frightened of _you_. I did not recognize it for what it was, though I also could not have acted on it if I had.” She felt no trepidation in discussing this with him, for he had never shied from the subject nor indicated further displeasure with her impediment of his ritual. Rather, he had even expressed admiration of her cunning, her strength, her willingness to carry her actions through in the face of great peril. Conviction was another thing he had said would aid her, as magic was fullest when intent was true.

“It is no matter. You are here now, and folly it was, perhaps, to seek to gain so much ground at once. I do not regret the attempt, but my ambition was lofty.” His chin rubbed against her shoulder as he continued wistfully, “Though had I been successful, the rewards would have been _so very_ sweet.”

Lily grunted noncommittally at that. He knew that she did not wish the world above turned to darkness and ice, knew that there were still people above that she cared for whose lives would come to ruin if such a thing were to pass. To help him maintain this realm was one thing, to help the darkness thrive above as part of the full spectrum of life. To extinguish all light was another. He knew also that should he attempt it again, she would stand in his way in spite of her love. It did not seem to distress him.

“When will we begin my education?” Lily asked, partly out of eagerness, partly just to speak of something else.

“Soon. Tomorrow, if you like.”

“Can we start with sex magic?” she asked hopefully, looking back at him slyly, a smirk tugging at her lips.

He laughed lightly, “Nay, it is too advanced. You must learn focus and procedure first.”

Lily grunted again, disappointed. 

“But I _will_ ravage you before and after, if you like. I must keep you motivated, after all.”

“I suppose that will do,” she said, sighing heavily, dramatically. Lily yawned, the toll of their activities showing itself.

“Sleep now, Lady. There is time enough on the morrow for discussion of what is to come and you will need your strength.” He reached down to drag the silky bedclothes over them, wrapping her back in his arms. Lily nestled against him tightly, savoring his warmth, the comfort of his embrace. She drifted off easily, quickly, secure. 

His hands stroked her as she dozed, as he watched her, studying his fair bride. Time enough, indeed, for he would never let her go now. He laid his head back finally, turning it upwards and placing the tips of his horns back into the scallops in the headboard. She would be a force to be reckoned with when all was said and done, he could taste it. Her strength would bolster his, and perhaps allow him to lay down his burdens every great once in a while. 

His smile was content as he followed her into slumber. 


End file.
